Inuyasha: Fight for Las Vegas
by hiphopd
Summary: the sequel to Las Vegas Vendetta. This is also a Inuyasha Soul Calibur crossover, the first time that's ever been done. After Naraku's defeat, it seems as though Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's crews can settle some business right...wrong!
1. Naraku escapes!

I do not own Inuyasha or Soul Calibur

The cast and their fighting styles that they have throughout the whole story

The Inu-tachi 

Inuyasha- Martial arts, Streetfighting, Wrestling

Kagome- Martial arts

Miroku- Martial arts, Streetfighting, Submissions

Sango- Submissions

Shippo- Kickboxing, Streetfighting

Kilik- Martial arts

Xianghua- Martial arts

Maxi- Martial arts, Streetfighting

Souten- Kickboxing, Streetfighting

Sota- Martial arts, Streetfighting

Hachi- Wrestling

The Sesshi-gumi 

Sesshomaru- Martial arts, Streetfighting, Wrestling

Jaken- Streetfighting

Rin- Kickboxing

Kagura- Martial arts, Kickboxing, Streetfighting

Ah- Wrestling

Un- Wrestling

Raphael Sorel- Martial Arts

Ivy- Submissions

Siegfried- Wrestling

Koga's crew 

Koga- Streetfighting

Ayame- Streetfighting, Martial arts

Ginta- Streetfighting, Kickboxing

Hakkuku- Streetfighting, Submissions

Hwang- Martial arts

Seung Mina- Martial arts

Yunsung- Martial arts

Naraku's crew 

Naraku- Martial arts, Submissions, Streetfighting, Kickboxing

Kohaku- Submissions

Moryomaru- Wrestling

Akago- Kickboxing

Hakudoushi- Martial arts

Juromaru- Wrestling

Kageromaru- Submissions

Goshinki- Streetfighting

Yura- Submissions

Byakuya- Martial arts, Kickboxing, Streetfighting

Other fighters

Muso- Streetfighting

Zasalamel- Martial arts, Kickboxing

Setsuka- Martial arts, Submissions

Hiten- Streetfighting, Submissions

Manten- Streetfighting, Wrestling

Voldo- Submissions

Astaroth- Wrestling

Cassandra- Martial arts

Mitsurugi- Martial arts

Taki- Submissions

Jinenji- Wrestling

Hojo- Martial arts

Totosai- owns a jewelery store, really doesn't know how to fight.

Edgemaster- owns a gym, Martial arts, Wrestling, Submissions, Kickboxing, Streetfighting.

MGM GRAND

12:05 A.M.

As Inuyasha and his crew along with Sesshomaru's headed out of the MGM GRAND, Naraku was laid out on the canvas face down as he realized that his empire was coming to an abrupt end. Hiten and Manten applied the handcuffs tightly around the wrists of Naraku after he pulled a gun on Inuyasha but what was knocked out in the process by Hiten and Manten. It would look like Naraku would try to find a way to make other cops see the other way and not get involved with the underground but after pulling a stunt as he did, there was no talking out of it. "In you go". Said Hiten. "Watch your head". Said Manten as he smashed Naraku's head into the top of the car as the thunder brothers put Naraku in it. "Wait for me". Said Souten. "We'll pick you up afterwards, Souten, we promise". Said Hiten. "Thought you had some friends, Naraku". Said Hiten. "Did you really think that you would actually trust us into giving us some of Las Vegas"? Hiten added. Manten just chuckled. All Naraku could do was frown. As the car stopped at the red light, Naraku just looked outside the window. "Take one good last look at it, 'cause it won't be yours anymore". Said Hiten. The green light flashed and the car began to speed up. As the car was making its way out of the strip, a black hummer came flying from the right of the thunder brothers' car. "What the". Said Manten. The black hummer crashed into Hiten and Manten's car with Naraku in it. The impact of the crash left Hiten and Manten unconscious. Naraku was the only one unharmed. The person driving the black hummer got out of his vehicle to see what damage had been caused. He then looked down and saw Naraku in handcuffs. Naraku and the person hurried back into the hummer before Hiten and Manten could ever regain any consciousness before they could pursue them and arrested them. Hiten only caught a glimpse as he laid hurt in the damaged car before he went unconscious.


	2. bad news and new acquaintances

**BELLAGIO**

**12: 10 A.M.**

Inuyasha and his crew had already begun celebrating Inuyasha's victory over Naraku. "Naraku is finally put away for good". Said Shippo. "Now all I need is to take Las Vegas before Sesshomaru does". Said Inuyasha. "Where's Miroku, he missing out". Said Kagome. "He'll find his way here". Said Sango. "Turn on the TV". Said Inuyasha. Kagome reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Kagome began flipping through some channels when she stopped at the news about an accident that happened right on the strip. "What is it"? Asked Sango. "We'll soon find out". Said Kagome as she turned the volume up on the TV with the remote. "There had been a accident on the strip near Las Vegas blvd where two cops, Hiten and Manten, were taking crime boss Naraku to jail when an unknown assailant came and crashed into Hiten and Manten rendering them unconscious". Said the news reporter. "This can't be good". Said Kagome. "Naraku's escaped". Said Inuyasha in a tone of bewilderment. "He must've had a plan before this would happen". He added. A knock on the door broke the mood as Sango headed to open the door. "Who's ready to party"? Asked Miroku. "Get in here, it's important". Said Sango in a serious tone. Miroku looked at the TV and couldn't believe what he saw. "I'm not hearing this". Said Miroku in disbelief as he heard the shocking news of Naraku escaping from the law to possibly exact his revenge . "Naraku's back and possibly planning for revenge". Said Inuyasha. "I had brought some guests who attended the 8-man tournament and betted on you to win, Inuyasha". Said Miroku. "Why would do that"? Asked Sango. "Are they outside"? Asked Inuyasha. "Yes". Said Miroku. Miroku opened the door and in came a young man wearing red pants, a scar on his right cheek and eye area, and a necklace with a green jewel, and his hair in a ponytail. The other was a young woman with a pink halter top with her shoulders and little of her back showing, baby blue silk pants, and matching sandals. The other gentleman was wearing a white and baby blue jacket with the matching pants, no shirt underneath, his hair slicked like Elvis. "Who are they"? Asked Sango. " I'm Kilik". Said the young man wearing the red pants. "I'm Xianghua". Said the woman in the pink halter-top. "I'm Maxi". Said the man with the Elvis-like hair. "We're beginning to know much about the Las Vegas scene". Said Kilik. "We got stopped by one of your crew members and he asked us if we wanted to join you for a party". Said Maxi. "He also asked me if I were to give him a child". Said Xianghua. "Guess that would explain the slap on the face". Said Sango looking at Miroku. " I hope Souten's okay". Thought Shippo. "Are you sure you guys could fight"? Asked Inuyasha. "We've sparred all over the world". Said Kilik. "We'll see". Said Inuyasha.

**LUXOR**

**12: 20 A.M.**

Sesshomaru and Kagura were lying in bed as they were watching a movie. Sesshomaru's injury was near healed. "With Naraku out of the way, I hope to gain access of all Las Vegas without Inuyasha interfering and hopefully try to get my father out of jail". Thought Sesshomaru. Kagura rubbed Sesshomaru's chest as she leaned in closer to him as she only put her head on his chest. Sesshomaru could only crack a half smile at Kagura. Sesshomaru then changed the channel to look at the news. "This is a developing story, there has been an accident on Las Vegas blvd, where two cops, Hiten and Manten were struck by an unknown assailant carrying crime boss Naraku to jail. There are no fatalities, the cops were rendered unconscious, Naraku's whereabouts are unknown at this time". Said the news reporter. When Sesshomaru and Kagura heard this, they both were in a state of disbelief. "He's coming right after me, I just know it". Said Kagura. Sesshomaru could only wonder why Naraku had escaped. "There could've possibly been a plan". Said Sesshomaru. A knock on the door broke the newfound tension and disbelief that Sesshomaru and Kagura now knew from the news. Sesshomaru opened the door and it was Jaken, Rin, Ah&Un, and three other people. "What is it, Jaken"? Asked Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, Naraku has escaped"! Said Jaken. "Not so loud, Jaken". Said Sesshomaru. "Who are they"? Asked Sesshomaru as he looked at the three other people Jaken, Rin, Ah&Un were with. "Allow me to introduce ourselves". Said one of the three people. "I am Raphael Sorel". Raphael was wearing a green dress shirt and dark brown pants with matching dress shoes. "And these are my cohorts, Ivy Valentine and Siegfried Schtautffen" Ivy was wearing one piece white cat suit with no pant legs that was almost a see through, her hair was platinum blonde and her eyes were blue. Siegfried was wearing a gray sweat suit with black shoes, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar going down his left eye. They heard about us through your website and they offered to be in your crew". Said Jaken. "With Naraku now back on the loose, I can surely use some more fighters and, Kagura needs some sort of protection". Said Sesshomaru as he glanced at Raphael, Ivy, and Siegfried. "Then it's settled". Said Raphael.

OUT ON THE STREETS 

**12: 30 AM**

Koga and his crew were out all night walking around from hotel to hotel just watching some shows and revues. Koga was still bummed out after losing to Inuyasha at the 8-man tournament; he just couldn't stand the fact that Inuyasha had beaten him. "Just wait 'til I get my hands on you, Inuyasha". Mumbled Koga. As Koga and his crew were heading down to Las Vegas blvd, the sight of a car accident stopped them. "Look over there". Said Ayame. This caught Koga's attention and he started to look at what had transpired. "Those were the cops that were taking Naraku down to jail". Said Koga. "But who rammed into them". Said Hakkuku. Koga and his crew caught a sight of news reporters and cameras, even Souten, Hiten and Manten's little sister sobbing. "Poor little girl". Said Ayame as she looked at Souten crying. As Koga and his crew were looking at what had happened, three people, one had his hair spiky brown hair wearing a green jersey and white pants, and a orange headband, another had his hair spiky but in orange, wearing a green and purple jacket and matching shorts that dropped to his knees and wearing green and purple sneakers, and a young woman wearing a red tank top with the matching headband, her hair tied up in a ponytail, and a matching red skirt with heels with gold buckles for the laces were walking down the street to investigate what was going on. "What's happening"? Asked the one in the green jersey. "There had been an accident involving two cops taking a crime boss named Naraku to jail but an unknown assailant attacked them and Naraku is free". Said Ayame. "He was hosting that 8-man tournament". Said the one in the green and purple jacket "That's already over". Said Ginta. "Well, there goes my chance of showing off my fighting skills". Said the one in the green and purple jacket. "You guys can fight"? Asked Ayame. "Sure". Said the one in the red tank top. "We can use some new fighters". Said Ayame. "What do you say Koga"? Asked Ayame. "If they can fight for real, then they can roll with us". Said Koga. "By the way, what are your names"? Asked Koga. "I'm Hwang". Said the man in the green jersey. "I'm Yunsung". Said the man in the green and purple jacket. "I'm Seung Mina, you can just call me Mina". Said the woman in the red tank top.


	3. the new guy in Naraku's crew

**OUTSIDE OF LAS VEGAS**

**12: 45 AM**

Members of Naraku's crew were located just outside of Las Vegas. Moryomaru and Goshinki were playing video games, Kohaku was asleep on the couch, Hakudoushi and Akago were playing cards, and Kanna was just looking around pretty much doing nothing. "I RUN YOU, MAN"! Said Goshinki. A knock on the door then caught the attention of Naraku's crew. "I'll get it". Said Hakudoushi as he got up from his chair. Hakudoushi opened the door to see Naraku and a newcomer. "Naraku, I thought you was". Said Moryomaru. Before Moryomaru could ever finish what he was saying Naraku interrupted. "Going to jail"? He said. All of Naraku's crewmembers except Kohaku was sleeping on the couch and Kanna who showed no expression were baffled. "A lot of people are talking about what happened back their". Said Moryomaru. "We should let this all die down before we can take back Vegas". Added Hakudoushi. "Where were you fools"? Asked Naraku. Most of Naraku's crewmembers just looked at one another then all eyes glanced over at the newcomer. "Who's he"? Asked Goshinki. "He got me out of jail time when you were playing your game cube". Said Naraku. "So he's cool, right"? Asked Akago. "What you think". Said Naraku. The members of Naraku's crew took a look at the newcomer and then at Naraku. "Pretty much, yeah". Said Moryomaru. "What's his name by the way"? Asked Hakudoushi as he looked at the newcomer. "My name is Byakuya". He said with a smile. "How do we know this guy can throw his weight around"? Asked Hakudoushi. "He looks kinda…out of the closet" added Akago. "I can fight". Said Byakuya. "And don't worry about my looks". He added. "If you say that you can fight then we'll see". Said Naraku as he grabbed the remote and turned to the news. All of the members except Kohaku, who was still sleep on the couch, watched what had transpired on Las Vegas blvd. Moryomaru let out a long whistle. "That looked nasty". Said Goshinki. "Who was in the black hummer"? Asked Akago. "I was". Said Byakuya. Naraku's crew looked at Byakuya in disbelief, then they turned to Naraku, who nodded, and then took a look at Byakuya. "He's cool by me". Said Hakudoushi. Byakuya could only smile.


	4. Testing Byakuya and Souten's Revenge

BALLY'S 

**8 P.M.**

To see what Byakuya was all about, Naraku and his crew took him to Bally's for a prompt match against some unknown. "Think you can beat this dead weight"? Asked Hakudoushi. "I've dealt with dead weight before". Said Byakuya confidently. Byakuya got in the gym and was ready to fight. The fighter charged at Byakuya with all his speed but Byakuya moved out of the way smoothly as the fighter slowed down. Byakuya caught the fighter off guard with a series of punches and elbows. Byakuya then elbowed the fighter in the back of his head. Byakuya then kneed the fighter in the back and threw the fighter from his neck and slammed him on the floor. Byakuya then got the fighter up to his feet and finished him off with a haymaker sending him to the other side of the room. "Impressive". Said Naraku. "That's nothing". Said Goshinki. "Odds 20-1 he gets knocked out in a real fight". He added. "There's only one way to find out". Said Naraku. "I'm setting you up in a series of fights, you win, and you roll with us". Said Naraku as he handed Byakuya 750 dollars. "Ok, thanks". Said Byakuya. "Show him to his apartment". Said Naraku to Moryomaru.

Apartment building 

**10: 30 PM**

Moryomaru escorted Byakuya to where he would stay. "I'm pretty sure the cops are going to come after you so, it's best you stay low for a while". Said Moryomaru. "I see what you mean". Said Byakuya. Moryomaru left Byakuya to be as he looked around his new apartment.

Police Station 

**10:35 P.M.**

All Souten could do was sit there sadly thinking about what had happened to her brothers when they were driving Naraku off to jail. She even grew angrier when her brothers couldn't remember who was driving the black hummer that knocked their car out while she visited them in the hospital. The telephone rang and Souten let it rang twice before she could pick it up. On the third ring, Souten picked up the phone. "Hello". She said softly. "Hi, Souten". It was Shippo. "Hi, Shippo". Said Souten softly. "What's the matter"? Asked Shippo. "I'm still wondering who was that guy that hit my brothers". Said Souten. "Well, that's tough to hear". Said Shippo. "What are you doing"? He asked. "I'm doing nothing, just sitting here contemplating in sorrow". Said Souten. "I'm looking for a tag team partner for a fight tomorrow". Said Shippo. "Maybe you can ease your pain and take out your frustrations". He added. "Shippo, I'm a cop, remember". Said Souten. "Well, you can go around finding out who took out your brothers at least". Said Shippo. "No one was ever present when my brothers got hit". Said Souten. "Can you at least go undercover"? Asked Shippo. "That's how I met you, remember"? Shippo further asked. Souten had to think about at first but then an idea came to her. "Yeah, I can go undercover". Said Souten. "Last 2 days, I've been doing nothing but visiting my brothers in the hospital and doing their work, so yeah, I'll join you". Said Souten. "I'm going to be at the Bellagio". Said Shippo. "What time is your fight"? Asked Souten. "Around 9". Said Shippo. "I'll be there". Said Souten. "Alright, bye". Said Shippo. "Bye". Souten responded. Thanks to Shippo, it looked as if Souten was going to get the person responsible for taking her brothers out when they were taking Naraku into jail. "Just you wait, I'm coming for you". Said Souten as she thought of her brothers.


	5. New acquintances in action

BELLAGIO 

**8 PM**

Kilik, Maxi, and Xianghua hung out in the Bellagio lobby waiting for the other members of the Inu-tachi. "Suppose we don't get into this crew". Said Kilik. "What are you talking about"? Asked Xianghua. "There's got to be something in it for us, you know". Said Kilik. "Like what". Said Maxi. Kilik just shrugged his shoulders. "You don't know". Said Xianghua. The Inu-tachi came in tow to the lobby to meet the newcomers. "Ready for your first fight"? Asked Inuyasha. "Sure". Said Kilik. "You guys, I'll wait out here". Said Shippo. "Who are you waiting for". Asked Miroku. "Just leave him, whoever it is he'll probably be happy to see them". Said Inuyasha. Kilik entered into the fight room. He looked around a little but Sango pushed him in the middle of the floor. "Go get'em". Said Sango. Kilik bald up his fists, as he was ready to fight. Kilik's opponent was a huge man with a platinum blonde Mohawk, white tank top, and green and black tiger stripe baggy pants. The bell sounded as the huge man rushed out and shouldered blocked Kilik sending him into Sango. Sango pushed Kilik off her. Kilik rebounded with a spinning roundhouse kick that did little effect to his large opponent. Kilik tried the same move but the same result remained. The large man threw Kilik to the other side of the room. Xianghua could only cover her eyes with her hands and look away. Kilik slowly got up to his feet and saw a 2X4 in someone's hand as if he was offering it to him. Kilik was a martial artist and he didn't want to use a weapon but if it was to knock down a huge man, it had to be done but with martial arts flare. Kilik grabbed the 2X4 and held it like if it was a staff. Kilik did a cartwheel with the 2X4 in hand and smashed the huge man in the head. The huge man began staggering a little as Kilik ran to find another 2X4 or weapon. "What's he doing"? Said Inuyasha as he watched Kilik's match. "Don't know but he's trying to wear down the bigger man". Said Kagome. Kilik found another 2X4, did a split, as the man was about to punch Kilik, and hit the huge man in the groin. The huge man yelled out in pain as he grabbed his groin. Kilik was looking for another 2X4 when he an idea. Kilik smiled and then looked at the man holding his groin in pain and chuckled lightly. Kilik ran up the wall just as the huge man was about to get up and strike Kilik only to get kicked in the face and was sent flying at the feet of Inuyasha and Kagome. The man try to get up but he was knocked out. "KNOCK OUT"! Yelled a spectator. Kilik had won. "I don't believe it". Said Inuyasha. Kagome and Sango could only gasp. Xianghua opened her eyes to see the man down on his back and saw Kilik still standing up. Xianghua ran towards Kilik and hugged him. "Damn… So close". Said Miroku. "WHAT DID YOU SAY"? Said Sango. "Uh…uh nothing". Said Miroku. "Thought I would never beat him". Said Kilik. Kilik could only sigh in relief. "Wonder where Shippo is". Said Kagome. "He'll come around". Said Inuyasha. "Here he comes now". Said Sango. Shippo came into the fight room with Souten. "Who is she"? Asked Inuyasha as he pointed at Souten. "Remember the guys who try to arrest Naraku". Said Shippo. "Yeah". Said Inuyasha. "This is their sister, remember from the Venetian". Said Shippo. Inuyasha and the others had to think about at first but then "Oh yeah, Souten". Said Inuyasha. "Me and her are teaming up against some unknowns". Said Shippo. Shippo and Souten both got to the middle of the fight room and their opponents were two guys with shades and matching navy and white striped tracksuits. The bell sounded and Souten came charging at one of the tracksuit guys as she mounted punches on them left and right as she took her aggression and anger out on her opponent. Shippo delivered a series of elbows and knees to the face of the other guy. Souten then did a series of knees and elbows to the face, punches to the stomach, and kicks to the shins. Souten knocked the guy into the people who pushed him back only to get knocked out by Souten's haymaker that broke the tracksuit fighter's shades and cuts above his right eye. Shippo was distracted from seeing Souten do damage. "Shippo, look out". Yelled Kagome. Shippo turned around and got punched in the face. Shippo wiped the blood off his lower lip, smirked, and threw several fox fires sending the other fighter flying only to get pushed back by the spectators and got knocked out by Souten's haymaker. "That'll teach him". Said Shippo. "How's your lip". Said Souten. "I'm fine". Said Shippo. "I'm still looking for the guy who took out my brothers". Said Souten. "Guess like I'm going to be hanging around you for a while". Souten added. "While we're at it, you wanna get a tattoo"? Asked Souten. "A tattoo, never gotten one". Said Shippo. "Oh, I think you'll like it". Said Souten as she lifted up her t-shirt and showed a rose tattoo on her lower back. "Nice". Said Shippo. Kilala just looked at the two of them as they walked off. Kilala could only sigh. "Don't get jealous, Kilala". Said Sango. The Inu-tachi, now with Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi looked to be a strong crew, while on the other side of town.

**LUXOR**

**10 PM**

Sesshomaru, along with his crew and Kagura, his lady, watched Siegfried and Ivy in tag team action. "So what you think". Said Raphael. Sesshomaru was still watching the match with his left hand over his mouth as he looked on with interest. "Sesshomaru, Raphael is speaking to you". Said Kagura. "Hmm". Said Sesshomaru. "I think you found your spots here with my crew". Said Sesshomaru. "What, you can't be serious, Sesshomaru"! Said Jaken. "I know what I'm doing". Said Sesshomaru. "If only I can get more money and get my father out of jail". Sesshomaru thought. The match was over a Siegfried and Ivy won the match. "Give to us, are we in or out"? Asked Siegfried. There was a long pause then Sesshomaru said something. "I spoke with Raphael and you guys are in". Said Sesshomaru. "All right, new friends". Said Rin. Ah and Un could only smile as they saw Siegfried and Ivy. With Siegfried and Ivy along with Raphael, the Sesshi- gumi looked to be unstoppable.

**HARRAH'S **

11 AM 

Koga and his crew looked on as they saw Yunsung and Hwang pound on their opponents. Yunsung knocked out his opponent with a glass bottle while Hwang ran up the pillar and knocked his opponent out with a martial arts kick. "Not bad". Said Koga. "Are we in"? Asked Seung Mina. Ginta, Hakkuku, and Ayame both nodded at Koga. "I suppose we can use some fists as well". Said Koga. "Then it's settled". Said Hwang. "We're in a crew". Said Yunsung. "Not so loud". Said Seung Mina. "Sorry, got too excited". Said Yunsung. "That's how these two were". Said Koga. Yunsung could only chuckled. Koga's crew now had some acquired fists in his small but up and coming crew.


	6. Muso: Free from jail

CORRECTIONS FACILITY 11 AM 

"You're free to go". Said the officer. "It's been a long time coming for me". Said Muso. Muso had worked for Naraku a long time before Naraku moved to Vegas and like Kagura, he wanted out of Naraku's crew, so he came up with a plan with Kagura to escape Naraku's grasp and change their identities but, the plan went sour and only Muso escaped as Kagura would be tortured. This would make Muso work independently on his own terms and no Naraku around. One day, Muso, after leaving a meeting, ran into Naraku and his crew and Naraku wanted to fight Muso. Muso accepted and the fight began. Muso was about to win, when the cops intervened and arrested Muso for assault. He didn't know who called the cops but he knew that Naraku had a way to make the cops see the other way. Remembering what happened on that day made Muso very mad and want to take his frustration out on Naraku but what he didn't know was that Naraku was no longer running all of Las Vegas and lost to Inuyasha at the 8-man tournament at the MGM Grand. "Just you wait, Naraku…I'm coming for you". Said Muso.

BELLAGIO 

**11:15 AM**

The Inu-tachi had met up in Inuyasha's suite to talk about taking over Las Vegas. "The time for us take Las Vegas is now". Said Inuyasha. "What about Sesshomaru and his crew"? Asked Miroku. Inuyasha pondered for a moment, then said: "We'll have the newcomers take them out". Said Inuyasha as he looked at Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi. "No offense Inuyasha but don't you think Sesshomaru would just take them out with the snap of his fingers." Said Miroku. "Where are you getting at with this"? Asked Kilik to Miroku. "And who's this Sesshomaru guy"? Kilik added. "I'm saying that Sesshomaru could be no match for the 3 of you". Said Miroku. "And to answer your question about Sesshomaru, he owns the Luxor and is Inuyasha's older brother". Miroku added. "I didn't know you had a brother". Said Xianghua. Inuyasha just looked the other way. "So what are we gonna do"? Asked Sango. "I'm not gonna allow Sesshomaru to take all of Vegas". Said Inuyasha. "That is, if I can find some way to get my father out of jail". Thought Inuyasha. "I'll deal with Sesshomaru, the new guys will have to deal with Sesshomaru's crew members, including that whore, Kagura, and she's sneaky". Said Inuyasha.

LUXOR 

**11:45 AM**

Kagura was laying poolside sunbathing when Rin came up to her. "Kagura, Kagura". Said Rin. "What do you want"? Asked Kagura. "Where's Sesshomaru-sama"? Rin asked. "I haven't seen him all day". Said Kagura. Rin then sat next to Kagura. Rin could only sigh. "What's your problem"? Asked Kagura. "It's not like Sesshomaru-sama to just walk away without telling anyone". Said Rin. "I wonder where he could be as well". Said Kagura. Jaken, Raphael, Ivy, Siegfried, and Ah and Un soon followed. "Where's Sesshomaru"? Asked Raphael. "He went off somewhere". Said Rin. "Wonder where". Thought Raphael.

Nevada Prison 

**Noon**

Sesshomaru had gone to see how his father, Inutaisho, was doing. "You can go see him". Said the officer. "Long time, no see, son". Said Inutaisho. "Same to you as well". Said Sesshomaru. "So, is Naraku still running all of Las Vegas"? Asked Inutaisho. "No". Said Sesshomaru. "Who beat him"? Asked Inutaisho. "Inuyasha". Said Sesshomaru. "I knew he would do it". Said Inutaisho. Sesshomaru just looked disgruntled. "What's wrong"? Asked Inutaisho. Sesshomaru just got look of disgust on his face. "Now that Inuyasha has defeated Naraku, he was about to go to jail, but he somehow orchestrated a plan to exact his revenge on not only Inuyasha but my crew as well". Said Sesshomaru. "Why your crew"? Asked Inutaisho. "There's this woman who used to work for Naraku and wanted out of his crew for a lot of st he did to her". Said Sesshomaru. "What happened to that Sara girl you went out before I went to jail"? Asked Inutaisho. "Sara left me and went to Seattle". Said Sesshomaru. "Oh". Said Inutaisho. "Who's this new girl"? Asked Inutaisho. "Her name is Kagura". Said Sesshomaru. "Ok". Said Inutaisho. "Are you and Inuyasha getting together to combine your money for bail so that I would get out of jail"? Asked Inutaisho. Sesshomaru had no intention on teaming up with Inuyasha so that they would get their father out of jail instead, he wanted to take over Las Vegas and run Inuyasha's crew out. "I'll speak to Inuyasha about this". Said Sesshomaru. "Good". Said Inutaisho. "Time's up". Said the officer. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho just waved to each other as they parted ways.

Outside of Las Vegas 

**8 PM**

"The time to strike is now". Said Naraku. "I'll be in the car with my cell phone and Akago will tell me all the action". Naraku added. Naraku and his crew were driving to New York, New York, one of the many places that Naraku's crew ran. They were going to see what Byakuya was all about.

NEW YORK, NEW YORK 

**8:30 PM**

Muso stood outside of the New York, New York. He then saw a wrestler wearing a light blue hoodie and matching shorts. "Are you going in"? Asked the wrestler. "Go ahead". Said Muso. "By the way, I'm Jinenji". Said the wrestler. "My name is Muso". The two went inside of New York, New York where they saw Byakuya taking on Astaroth. "Come on and strike me". Said Astaroth. "You first". Said Byakuya. Astaroth charged blindly towards Byakuya. Byakuya grabbed a glass bottle and knocked out Astaroth. "You got no skills". Said Byakuya. "Not bad". Said Moryomaru. "I remember that guy". Said Muso as he looked at Moryomaru. "Moryomaru". Said Muso. "Long time, no see". Said Moryomaru. "Wait until I tell Naraku that you're out of jail". Moryomaru added as he Byakuya left. "Who was that"? Asked Byakuya. "Let's jus say… an old friend of Naraku's". Said Moryomaru.


	7. Byakuya's Mistake and Souten's plan

Outside of New York, New York 

**9 PM**

As Byakuya and Moryomaru headed out of the New York, New York, Byakuya had seemed baffled by what Moryomaru had said about Muso. "A friend"? Said Byakuya. "Someone who…let's just say an associate". Explained Moryomaru. They headed towards the black car where Naraku was sitting behind the driver. "How did it go"? Asked Naraku. "Our killer getting good". Said Moryomaru. "We also saw some guy who yelled out Moryomaru's name after we left". Said Byakuya. There was a moment of silence as the mood changed. Moryomaru just put his hand on his head and shook it. "Who was this person who called you out, Moryomaru"? Asked Naraku. "Some dude named Muso or something". Said Byakuya. Naraku had looked away from Byakuya and Moryomaru. Naraku then looked at Byakuya and Moryomaru. "Something the matter"? Asked Byakuya. "Tell you later when you get back". Said Naraku. Naraku rolled up the window of his black car and instructed the driver to head back to their hideout. Byakuya and Moryomaru just looked on. "See what you just did". Said Moryomaru as he hit Byakuya upside his head. "I-I didn't know he was going to just take off like that when I mentioned that guy's name". Said Byakuya. "There's a lot of stuff about Naraku that you don't know and about that Muso guy". Said Moryomaru. Hidden in the safety of her partner's car, Souten had recorded the conversation that went on between Naraku, Moryomaru, and Byakuya. She also had a monitoring device on the car before Naraku left. "They're heading outside of Las Vegas". Said Souten. Before Souten could ever start her car, her cell phone went off. "Hello". Said Souten. Shippo was on the other line. "Souten, think you might wanna swing by"? Asked Shippo. "I'm very busy". Said Souten. "Like". Said Shippo. "Like doing cop work and finding out who took out my brothers". Said Souten in a tone of anger. Hearing Souten like that made Shippo squirm. Souten's partner tapped her on her wrist to speak. "Hold on, Shippo". Said Souten. "What, can't you see I'm on the phone"? Said Souten. "I'll go and you'll see what he wants". Said Souten's partner. "I'm not losing another person". Said Souten. "I meant to the police station and go over the whole thing about this Naraku fellow". Souten's partner said. Souten frowned, and then gave him an evil eye look. "Okay then". Said Souten. "Where are you at, Shippo"? Souten asked as she put the phone to her ear. "Same place like last time". Said Shippo. "Okay, meet you there". Said Souten. Souten and her partner headed off to the Bellagio where Souten would meet Shippo. "That's your boyfriend or something"? Asked Souten's partner with a smile. Souten just looked at her partner, rolled her eyes and said "NO"!

(A/N: Short chapter, just in case if you are wondering about Souten's partner, it's that pet dragon of hers)


	8. Sesshomaru's proposition to Inuyasha

Bellagio 

**10 PM**

"Thanks, and come back for me". Said Souten as she got out of the car. Souten then met and hugged Shippo. "I thought he wasn't your boyfriend". Said Souten's partner. "He's not". Said Souten. Souten's partner just drove off. "I wanna show you something". Said Shippo. "What is it"? Asked Souten. Shippo then lifted up the bottom of his t-shirt and had a tattoo across his stomach that read KITSUNE (fox). "Wow". Said Souten. "Did it hurt, I know mines did". Said Souten as she showed her tattoo on her lower back that had a lightning bolt on it. "It did". Said Shippo. Not too far away were Kilik and Xianghua. "They're cute together". Said Xianghua. Kilik just grinned. "Let's go in here before the next fight". Said Kilik. Kilik and Xianghua headed into a jewelry store called Totosai's. "Hello, welcome to my jewelry store, how may I help you"? Said Totosai. "I'm looking for some rings for my friend". Said Kilik. "You came to the right place". Said Totosai. "Check out these rings". Said Totosai. "I'll take that one". Said Xianghua as she pointed at the purple-jeweled ring. "An excellent choice". Said Totosai. "That's $2000". Totosai added. The price of the ring made Kilik's eye bug out almost out of their sockets. Kilik only had enough for himself. Kilik then went into his shoe and found another dollar and combined it with the other dollars. "Thanks". Said Totosai. "That was weird," said Xianghua. "There you are". Said Sango. "Xianghua, your match is next, and hey nice ring". Sango added. "Thanks". Said Xianghua. Kilik and Xianghua headed to the fight room where Maxi had already won a fight and was sitting next to Miroku having a drink of whiskey. "There "Thanks". Said Xianghua. Kilik and Xianghua headed to the fight room where Maxi had already won a fight and was sitting next to Miroku having a drink of whiskey. "There you are". Said Inuyasha. Miroku then looked over and saw a ring on Xianghua's finger and looked at Kilik. Miroku could only stare hard at Kilik. "Damn". Said Miroku under his breath. "What's your problem"? Asked Maxi. Kilik then made his way next to Maxi and Miroku. "What's up"? Said Kilik. "Your marrying Xianghua"? Asked Miroku. "No". Said Kilik. "That was just for her fight". Said Kilik. "Really". Said Miroku. "Don't start any problems, monk". Said Sango. It was Xianghua's night to fight and her opponent was Cassandra Alexandra. "I hope you're ready"! Said Cassandra. "Come on". Said Xianghua. The bell sounded ad both Cassie and Xianghua charged at each other and exchanged blows to the face. They continued doing this until Xianghua threw Cassandra over her shoulder. Miroku watched the fight lecherously as he kept looking at Cassandra's legs and the moves that Xianghua was pulling off. Cassandra then threw Xianghua over her shoulder as she countered Xianghua's punch. Cassandra then kicked Xianghua in the stomach as she stopped and went to grab a broomstick "Lights out". Said Cassandra. Cassandra held the broomstick over her head only to get roundhouse kicked by Xianghua. Xianghua then ran up a wall and did a martial arts kick to Cassandra knocking her out and sending her flying over to Miroku's side. "Alright". Said Kilik. "Not bad". Said Inuyasha. "Let me help you, miss". Said Miroku as he lifted Cassandra off her feet. "Put me down"! Said Cassandra. Cassandra got off Miroku. "Thanks but no thanks, you understand right". Said Cassandra as she smiled at Miroku. Miroku looked at Cassandra, and then at a angry looking Sango and said: "Sure, we can be friends at least". Cassandra just shrugged her shoulders and left. Sango then pulled Miroku by the ear. As Xianghua sat next to Kilik, Sesshomaru and his crew were at the Bellagio. "Hello, Inuyasha". Said Sesshomaru. "What do you want, Sesshomaru"? Asked Inuyasha. "We both know that Naraku is back on the streets and planning some sort of revenge on us". Said Sesshomaru. "And your point is"? Asked Inuyasha with a tone of disgust in his voice. "I was thinking that your crew and my crew unite to stop Naraku once and for all". Said Sesshomaru. "No doing, you might turn against us". Said Inuyasha. "Humph, and I thought that's what our father wanted from us before he went to jail". Said Sesshomaru. "I spoke to him and if we ever want to see him again, we must take out Naraku and take our money to get him out of jail". Sesshomaru added. Inuyasha just pondered. "And I see these are your new fighters". Said Sesshomaru as he looked at Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi. "Meet some of mine". Sesshomaru said as Raphael, Ivy, and Siegfried stood next to Sesshomaru and Kagura. "Feh, 2 pretty boys and a slut". Said Inuyasha. "Don't forget about my proposition either". Said Sesshomaru as he headed out of the Bellagio. "The nerve of that guy". Inuyasha said to himself. Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi just looked on as they Sesshomaru and his crew head out of the Bellagio.


	9. The Meeting of the Crews

**Bellagio**

11 PM 

As the Inu-tachi returned back to their suite, Inuyasha couldn't help but brood on the thought of what Sesshomaru meant with his proposition. "If I go along with his proposition, he'll might take the Bellagio from me". Inuyasha thought to himself. "Was that Sesshomaru"? Asked Xianghua. "I'm afraid so". Said Miroku. "Wonder where Shippo is"? Asked Sango. The mentioning of Shippo's name made Kilala roll her eyes. Inuyasha's deep brooding was interrupted when Maxi and Shippo entered the door. "Wondering where you two were". Said Inuyasha. "Let's get down to business". Inuyasha added. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango sat around the table while Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi sat on the couch. "Sesshomaru has handed us a proposition regarding us and him to unite so that we can stop Naraku from getting back Las Vegas". Said Inuyasha. "Just who is this Naraku"? Asked Kilik. Before Miroku could say anything, Inuyasha stopped him. "You'll soon find out. Kilik". Said Inuyasha. "But we must attend to more important things". Inuyasha added. Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi just looked dumbfounded. "How can we make sure that Sesshomaru isn't trying to take the Bellagio from us"? Asked Miroku. "He looked as if he had didn't want to take the Bellagio". Said Kagome. "You're right but I've known Sesshomaru longer than what all of you know about him". Said Inuyasha. "What can we do"? Asked Miroku. Inuyasha then looked over to Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi. "Let's have the new guys find out if Sesshomaru is bluffing". Said Inuyasha. "Are you serious"? Asked Sango. "What do you think"? Asked Inuyasha. Sango took a look at Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi and then Inuyasha. "Worth a shot". Said Sango.

**Outside of Las Vegas**

**11:30 PM**

"We finally got our own spot". Said Naraku. "Where"? Asked Moryomaru. "At Caesar's Palace". Said Naraku with a smug look on his face. "Caesar's Palace, that's huge --I mean how did come up with that much"? Asked Moryomaru. Naraku then took a look at Byakuya. "You mean". Said Moryomaru. "That's right, he won that free for all and beat that red-haired Korean kid". Said Naraku. Akago and Hakudoushi were too busy playing video games while Kohaku slept on the couch, and Kanna was well…Kanna. "Where's Goshinki"? Asked Naraku. Goshinki then walked through the door with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. "Yo what up"? He said. "Where have you been"? Naraku asked. "All up in the clubs". Goshinki answered. "Yo, you're in my seat newbie". Said Goshinki to Byakuya. "Doesn't got your name on it". Said Byakuya. "Don't make me throw this bottle at you". Goshinki said. "Sit your ass down". Said Naraku. "We finally got back a major piece of Vegas that we once owned". Said Naraku. "And thanks to Byakuya, we're one step closer to getting back on top of Vegas again". Naraku added. "W-What about Muso, boss"? Asked Moryomaru. The place went silence at mentioning of Muso's name. It was so silent, that you could hear Kohaku snoring. "Never mention his name, you fool". Naraku snarled. "We have more important business to take care of than to worry about that traitor Muso". Naraku added. Byakuya just looked on with interest, he wanted to know who Muso was and why Naraku act differently when Muso's name is mentioned. "Now, we're going to have Byakuya throw the first fight for us against that heavy hitter guy named Rock". Said Naraku. "Hear he's the best, think you can take him, rookie"? Asked Yura. "Not afraid of this Rock guy". Said Byakuya confidently. "Then we're going to have an open invitation to anyone who wants to take on any of my crew members". Naraku said. "Does that the mean the rookie as well"? Asked Yura. "He can lay low, if he wins". Said Naraku as he looked at Byakuya.

**Luxor**

**12:15 AM**

Sesshomaru sat at the foot of the bed as Kagura looked at him as she lay in bed. "Sesshomaru, come to bed". Said Kagura. "Not now, I have a lot on my mind". Said Sesshomaru. "If it's about the proposition you gave to Inuyasha". Said Kagura. Sesshomaru just went silent. He didn't want to tell Kagura what his true intentions were. "What's the matter"? Asked Kagura softly. "It's about Naraku". Sesshomaru said softly. "I'm pretty sure that you can stand up to him". Said Kagura. Just then Raphael, Rin, Jaken, Ivy, Siegfried, Ah and Un then came in the door. "Sesshomaru, we're back". Said Raphael. "How long you've been out"? Asked Sesshomaru. "Something the matter"? Asked Raphael. "That's what I've been trying to figure out". Said Kagura. Sesshomaru just yawned and got in bed next to Kagura and fell asleep. "Good night". Sesshomaru uttered. Kagura just shook her head went to sleep. Sesshomaru didn't want to let Kagura and the others know that he was trying to convince Inuyasha to team up with him so that they can get rid of Naraku once and for all and get their father out of jail.


	10. Naraku returns and a propositon answered

**Bellagio**

11AM 

Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi were still wondering about what had transpired the night before. "So who's going to make sure if Sesshomaru isn't lying"? asked Xianghua. Before Kilik or Maxi could speak, Shippo who was holding a purple flyer and was short out of breath greeted them. "Shippo, what's the matter"? asked Xianghua. "Where's Inuyasha, I have to give him this"! said Shippo in a bewildered tone. "What's the purple flyer about"? asked Kilik. "You wouldn't even know". Shippo said as he began to catch his breath some more. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango made their way to the lobby from the elevator. "There you are". Shippo said. "What is it"? asked Inuyasha. Shippo handed Inuyasha the purple flyer. "No way". Said Inuyasha. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango soon saw the flyer and their faces displayed shock. "Naraku owns Caesar's Palace". Said Inuyasha. "And there's more". Shippo added. "He's throwing a challenge to any fighter in the Las Vegas Underground circuit". Miroku read. "Someone's got to step up and fight". Said Inuyasha. "I'll do it". said Maxi. "I haven't fought yet". He added. Inuyasha just stared at Maxi. "You really haven't fought yet so… who cares, you're in". Inuyasha said. "Kilik and Xianghua, you guys better make sure if Sesshomaru isn't bluffing about his stupid proposition". Inuyasha added.

**Luxor**

**11:30 AM**

"SESSHOAMRU, SESSHOMARU"! yelled Jaken as he was carrying the same purple flyer that Shippo had. Jaken had run into Siegfried. "Have you seen Sesshomaru, it's urgent". Jaken said. "He's over by the pool". said Siegfried. "Where are you going"? Jaken asked. "Over to Edge master's gym". Siegfried replied. Jaken raced to the pool where he found Sesshomaru sitting watching his own reflection in the water as he thought about his father. "Sesshomaru"! yelled Jaken. "What is it, Jaken". said Sesshomaru in a icy tone. "Read this"! Jaken said as he handed the flyer. Kagura, Rin, and Ivy soon followed. "What are you reading, Sesshomaru-sama"? asked Rin. "Naraku is back". Sesshomaru said silently. "It can't be". Thought Kagura. Memories of being tortured by Naraku raced Kagura's mind. "We'll have to eliminate him". Sesshomaru said. "If Inuyasha accept my proposition". Sesshomaru thought to himself.

**Out on the Streets**

Noon 

Koga and his crew were still bummed out from when Yunsung lost to Byakuya in a free for all. "I had him if it weren't for Talim trying to attack me". Yunsung said. "Yeah, Right". Ginta laughed. Koga came back with a purple flyer. "Look who's back in town". Koga said as he held the purple flyer. Ginta, Hakkuku, and Ayame looked at the flyer. "Naraku's back". Ayame gasped. Hwang Seung Mina, and Yunsung soon looked at the flyer. "If it's a fight he wants, it's fight he'll get". Koga exclaimed.

**Edgemaster's Gym**

2 PM 

Muso became a regular having to come back and forth everyday to Edgemaster's gym. "I've seen you here every day, are you a fighter"? asked Edgemaster. "Why I am". said Muso. "You heard that this Naraku person owns Caesar's Palace"? Edgemaster asked. The mentioning of Naraku's name made Muso angry. "No I haven't". Muso said. "He's throwing an open challenge to any fighter who thinks they can topple some of his best fighters". Edgemaster said. Muso looked interested. "I'll give it a shot". Muso said.

**Caesar's Palace**

9 PM 

Naraku sat in his office with his hands clasped together over his mouth hiding a malignant smile on his face. Kanna then walked in the office. "Sir… they're here". Kanna said slowly. "Good". Said Naraku. Kilik and Xianghua made their way towards Sesshomaru's crew. "Are you guys defecting over from Inuyasha's side"? asked Raphael. "Get real". said Xianghua. "I see you're here about the proposition". said Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha doesn't seem to trust me that much but do you accept it upon his behalf as well as the members of the crew". Said Sesshomaru. Kilik looked over to Inuyasha who was watching Maxi fight Astaroth. "I'm sure we can work something out". Said Kilik. "Well then, it's settled". Said Sesshomaru. "However, do you have any intentions on taking the Bellagio"? asked Kilik. "That is of no importance to me at all". Said Sesshomaru. "Good to know". Said Kilik. Kilik and Xianghua returned back to Inuyasha's table with great news. "How did it go"? asked Miroku. "Sesshomaru seems not to be interested in the Bellagio and he's willing to help us out". Said Kilik. Inuyasha was silent. Maxi left the ring victorious with a woman in tow. "Great win". Said Sango. "Who's the chick"? asked Miroku. "None of your concern". Said Sango. "My name is Setsuka". Setsuka smiled and then looked over at Maxi's direction. In the ring, Moryomaru fell to the hands of Muso. Sesshomaru and his crew headed over to Inuyasha's table. Kagura then caught a glimpse of Muso. "So, Inuyasha, it seems as though that your new friends had answer your question about whether or not I want the Bellagio and the answer is no". Sesshomaru said. "I also want to tell you that I, as well as you must stop Naraku". Sesshomaru added. Just then Naraku's crew made their way towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's crew. Kagura hid behind Sesshomaru. "Well, Well, Well, what do we have here"? said Naraku. "I thought that you would be in jail". Said Inuyasha. "On the contrary, My new fighter came and knocked off those thunder brothers". Said Naraku as he brung Byakuya near him. Shippo gasped. "I got to tell Souten this". He thought to himself. "I'm also issuing a challenge". Said Naraku. "Anyone of your fighters from any of your crews against one of mines". Naraku added. "That can be arranged". Said Koga with his crew. "How about me"? said Muso. "So many challengers". Said Naraku. "It wll be Muso against…Byakuya". Naraku added with a smile. "WHAT"? said Goshinki. "NO WAY, NO HOW"! Yelled Goshinki. "You better watch yourself". Said Naraku. "YOU WATCH YOURSELF"! Yelled Goshinki. "Then it's settled, Naraku". Said Muso. Muso walked away as Kagura caught another glimpse of him. "Don't worry about Goshinki, just worry about winning". Said Naraku. Byakuya now came fully face to face with the man that once worked for Naraku and the man he will fight.


	11. Byakuya vs Muso: Shadow of Betrayal

**CAESAR'S PALACE**

10 PM 

That Night, Byakuya began getting ready for his fight against Muso but he still he had more questions for Naraku. "Ready, champ". Said Moryomaru. There was a pause on Byakuya's face and then he responded. "Let's do this". He said with an arrogant smirk on his face. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's crew arrived as they looked to team up and overthrow Naraku. "I'm not sure we can trust them". Said Miroku. "Then again…" he added as he glanced over looking at Ivy. "What about then again"? Asked Sango. "Never mind". Miroku shrugged. The two crews stopped talking and saw Byakuya making his way to a cage. "Dead man walking, perhaps"? Asked Kilik. No one didn't respond to what Kilik had said. Muso quietly waited in the cage as he saw Byakuya make his way to the cage. Kagura couldn't take her eyes off of Muso. She wondered if he knew that Naraku was once defeated and even set up a plot to get his revenge. "Ready to die"? asked Muso. "I could say the same for you". Said Byakuya. Muso punched Byakuya in the eye and threw him on the ground. Muso then kicked Byakuya twice in the mouth, and three times in the nose. Muso got Byakuya up and threw him into the cage link and bounced the back of his head off it. Naraku looked on concretely as he Byakuya and Muso fight. "What's the matter, Naraku ain't got your chump change ready to hand out to you"? asked Muso. Byakuya slowly got up, wiped the blood from his mouth and nose and spat some blood out of his mouth. "Just don't get it". said Muso. Muso threw a wild haymaker but Byakuya caught it. Byakuya flipped Muso over his shoulder and kicked him in the back of his head. Muso got ups and was on the receiving end of a haymaker by Byakuya. Muso was now having his back on the cage fence having his head bounce off the cage. Muso got up only to get sent flying to the other end of the cage by Byakuya's flying martial arts kick. Muso coughed blood and was out like a light. Byakuya had won. Naraku smiled with pleasure. "Proceed with the next plan". Said Naraku. "Eliminate both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru". Goshinki received the order and was well on his way. "Business is about to pick up". Naraku sinisterly smirked.

**LAS VEGAS BLVD**

**11:30 PM**

Byakuya and Naraku celebrated by drinking champagne to toast to a new beginning. "Now you're family". Said Naraku. Goshinki meanwhile, was driving around following Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's crews limos but he instead turned around and made plans to take out Naraku along with Akago. As Naraku headed back home, he was greeted by shots that fired at him, catching him in the shoulders. Naraku's limo spun out of the control knocking into a light post. Byakuya ducked before then and went after who did this. Byakuya raced after the assailants near the train tracks. Byakuya stopped to catch his breath and before he knew it, Goshinki made a sign that looked like a gun and pointed at Byakuya. Byakuya ran back to find out that Naraku had been taken elsewhere. "Get in". said a voice. It was Moryomaru. "What happened back there"? Asked Byakuya. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just got attacked by Goshinki and everything was going to plan until Goshinki said that he needed to do something by himself but I didn't know what that was". Said Moryomaru. Byakuya didn't want to tell Moryomaru. "We need to round up our fighters and come back strong". Said Byakuya. "I'm not risking myself getting caught". Said Moryomaru. "Hey…what are you guys talking about"? asked Kohaku. Byakuya and Moryomaru then looked and smiled at Kohaku. "Why are you guys looking at me like that"? Kohaku asked. "Looks like we've got a plan". Said Moryomaru.


	12. New Leaders for a New War

**BELLAGIO**

**12:30 AM**

Kilik, Xianghua, Maxi, Sango, and Miroku waited for Kagome to return with some news. "I hope that Inuyasha is ok". Thought Sango. "Naraku's up to old tricks again". Growled Miroku. The door opened and Kagome, along with Shippo came back with some news. "How's Inuyasha"? Asked Miroku. There was a long pause in Kagome and Shippo just headed to another room. Kagome finally broke her silence and answered Miroku. "Inuyasha is doing fine, he'll be out for a long time". Kagome said without thinking about Inuyasha in the hospital. "He wants Miroku in charge of the crew and not allow Naraku to take over". Kagome added. "I'll make sure Miroku does a good job". Said Sango. "What about Sesshomaru and his crew"? Asked Kilik. Everyone just looked over at Kilik. "Sorry, I asked". Said Kilik. "Inuyasha didn't say anything about Sesshomaru or his crew but I know he told me that he too was shot at by one of Naraku's goons". Said Kagome. Shippo was secretly in another room as he made a call to Souten. "Pick up, pick up" Shippo said anxiously. Finally, a voice answered the phone. "Hello". Said the voice on the other end. "Is this Souten"? Asked Shippo. "Hi, Shippo". Said Souten. "Do you know what time it is"? she asked. "I know but I got something important to tell you". Shippo said. "Can it wait"? she asked. "It's urgent and quick". Shippo replied. "Go ahead". Souten said. "Naraku's new guy was the one who was involved in taking out your brothers when Naraku was on his way to jail". Shippo said. Hearing this, Souten had a look of surprise. "This changes everything". Souten thought to herself. "Thanks for telling me this". Souten said. "See ya later". Shippo said as he hung up. "Who was that"? Xianghua asked. "A friend of mines". Said Shippo. Xianghua just shrugged.

LUXOR 

**12:45 AM**

Kagura came back from the hospital with Jaken and Rin to tell Siegfried, Raphael, Ah, Un, and Ivy some news. "Madam Kagura". Said Raphael. "Is Sesshomaru alright"? Siegfried asked. Before Kagura could respond, Jaken spoke up. "Sesshomaru is…uh… a little hurt and he'll make his eventual return". Jaken said. "Don't try and sugarcoat the situation"! said Kagura. "Sesshomaru won't be back for a while and he's entrusting Raphael as the leader of the crew". Kagura said. "No problem, we'll take the fight to Naraku and avenge Sesshomaru". Said Raphael. Rin just seemed to be down and not the usual happy Rin.

**Caesar's Palace**

1 AM 

Just about everyone in Naraku's crew was celebrating throughout the night, even Kanna surprisingly. "So what's next, Naraku"? Asked Moryomaru. "We're going to host a tag team tournament here". Naraku said. "And the prize is a tricked out SUV that I ordered from overseas". Naraku added. "Now that's doing big business". Said Hakudoushi. Naraku then turned his attention to Kohaku. "I see you're finally awake for a change". Naraku said. Kohaku just got up, stretched, went to the refrigerator for some leftover beef burritos. "You're going to be fighting again, I hope". Said Naraku. "I am". responded Kohaku. "Moryomaru and Byakuya told me that they some plan". Kohaku added. "Good". Naraku slyly said. "You're fighting over at the Rio with this fighter named Zasalamel". Naraku said. " I expect nothing but a victory, Kohaku". Naraku added. "And to regain Vegas". Naraku thought.


	13. The Tag Tournament: Jealousy and Schemin

MGM Grand 

**8:00**

The tag team tournament was in full swing and Inuyasha's crew, led by Miroku was looking at the tricked-out SUV. "Check out the rims on that car" said Maxi. "Sweet" said Kilik. Kagura, Cassandra, Ayame, and Rin were all looking at the SUV. Meanwhile, Naraku was hidden in his office sipping on some wine watching from above. "Alright, Maxi and Kilik are going to be representing us in the tag team tournament" said Miroku. "Let's win that car for Inuyasha" Said Maxi. Yunsung and Hwang were representing Koga's crew, Kageromaru and Juromaru for Naraku's crew, Siegfried and Raphael for Sesshomaru's crew, and Byakuya and Moryomaru. All four teams did exceptionally well until the four teams reached the final four. Maxi and Kilik were up against Yunsung and Hwang. Kilik and Maxi made little work out of Yunsung and Hwang. "Who's next" said Maxi. Byakuya and Moryomaru entered the ring and accepted the challenge. The fight went down to one guy representing for their team. Maxi was knocked out and Moryomaru was down on the ground. Kilik and Byakuya stared each other down. Kilik and Byakuya began trading blows with each other until Kilik gained the upper hand. Kilik signaled for the end but Byakuya hit Kilik in the groin. Kilik was on the ground as Byakuya began stomping away on him. Kilik got up to his feet only to get knocked out from Byakuya's haymaker. Byakuya and Moryomaru had won the tag team tournament. Kageromaru and Juromaru were not all too pleased but their boss, Naraku, hidden away from the spectators, smiled with sinister glee. Byakuya, Moryomaru, and Yura drove off in the SUV. "Hey Juromaru, Kageromaru" said Byakuya. "Don't get mad, at least y'all got each other" he added as he stuck out the middle finger. "He's not getting away so easily" said Kageromaru. "Well, make him pay for that" he added. "We do that and Naraku will be all over us besides we're not going to put out the fact that he's using him just to get back to rule Las Vegas again" Juromaru said. Little did Kageromaru and Juromaru knew that Shippo and Souten was listening to what they we're saying. "So he's being used, huh" said Souten. "This changes everything" said Shippo.


	14. Parking Lot Brawl and Naraku's Plan

Bellagio 

**Midnight**

Kilik and Maxi were still stunned about their loss. "I can't believe this" Maxi growled. "We were so close" He added as he balled his fist. "Forget it, Maxi," said Kilik. Besides, we can rebound from this and steal their car like we use too" he added. "Just like old times" Maxi said. "Forget reminiscing, we need to get back at Naraku's crew" said Inuyasha. "There's a fight going on downstairs in the cage" Miroku said. "Who would be at the cage at this time of night" Kagome said. "We'll have to find out" said Inuyasha. The Inu-Tachi headed down the elevator to the cage where they saw Byakuya fighting Zasalamel. "Is that all you got" said Zasalamel. "I'm just warming up" Byakuya said in a arrogant tone. "Byakuya" said Kilik. Kilik wanted to climb the cage so badly to fight Byakuya but didn't. Byakuya was toying with Zasalamel until he grabbed him by the head unleashing a series of elbows and knees across the face of Zasalamel knocking him out. He then caught a glance of Kilik and Maxi, smirked then headed off. "Good fight, Byakuya" said Yura. "Naraku would be very proud" said Akago. Soon, a range rover pulled up on the parking lot and how came Juromaru and Kageromaru. "Well, well, well" said Kageromaru. "Wow, that's your ride, no wonder you guys wanted this" said Byakuya. "Well, the both of us are gonna fight you for that ride" said Juromaru. "What do you mean" Byakuya asked. Suddenly, a punch to the face of Byakuya sent him flying to the front of his car. Juromaru and Kageromaru started stomping away on Byakuya. "You ain't so tough now, Byakuya" said Kageromaru. "No, but we are" said Inuyasha. "Why don't you kids beat it" said Kageromaru. "It's way past your bedtime" Juromaru added. " For them yes, but not us" said a voice. "Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha. "Looks like we're gonna have a fight ourselves" said Sesshomaru. "And when we're done with you two crews, we're taking Kagura and ending her off" said Kageromaru. Kilik and Maxi stealthily crept behind the range rover to get to the SUV. "C'mon, all we got to do is make the cables jump and were in the clear", said Kilik. Juromaru and Kageromaru were outnumbered and were jumped. "Hurry, let's get in now" said Yura as she was helping Byakuya. "We don't think so" said Kilik as Maxi delivered a haymaker knocking Yura out. Byakuya was so enraged that he found some strength within him to knock Maxi and Kilik out. He got Yura and the both of them escaped out of the parking lot. Kilik and Maxi ran after Kageromaru and Juromaru and stopped them from getting into range rover and took the keys. "And stay out" said Sango. "Now, it's our ride" said Maxi as he dangled the keys off his pointer finger. Sesshomaru and his crew had already headed out of the parking lot. A limousine stopped Kageromaru and Juromaru, beaten up and embarrassed. It was Naraku. "Look at you two, I sent you both to see about Byakuya and he beat the both of you up" Naraku said. Before they could even say anything, Naraku told the driver to keep going. "We're going with plan B" said Naraku. "Eliminate…Byakuya.


	15. Naraku's Plans and Koga's Intentions

**Bellagio**

10 PM 

While most of the people that came to the Bellagio to see the fights, Maxi was wondering where Kilik and Xianghua were. "Where the hell are they" Maxi pondered to himself. On the other side, Miroku was talking to the women about how he was able to take down three guys at the Rio hotel. "And then, I caught this one guy with a haymaker and choked him out with one of my submissions" he gloated with much pride as if he actually did fight three guys. Sango came as soon as she could to get Miroku away from the women and to where Maxi was. "Sometimes, you got to get a leash on him" said Sango. "What's wrong, Maxi" She asked. Maxi's deep thinking was broken up by Sango's concern. "Nothing, just wondering when Kilik and Xianghua are going to show up" said Maxi. Elsewhere in the Bellagio, Kilik and Xianghua were getting a bit too intimate with each other until a knock on the door interrupted them. "Go away" said Kilik. Another knock interrupted them again. "Come on Inuyasha, my fight doesn't start until an hour" Kilik said with a tone of aggravation. The third knock interrupted them again as Kilik got up and opened the door to see Naraku on the other end. "Now why would I be that sorry excuse for a crew leader that's too injured to fight" Naraku said looking at Kilik's fly. Kilik looked down and zipped his pants. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk" said Naraku. "I have a plan for you" said Naraku. "What's that" asked Kilik. "Join me" said Naraku. "Join me…and you can have all of Las Vegas" Naraku added. "No thank you, Naraku" said Kilik. "I plan to have nothing to do with Las Vegas and if you excuse me and Xianghua" said Kilik. "Before you even pass up our offer" Naraku said as he interrupted Kilik. "I want you to take out…one of our own" he added with a smirk. "Who, them" said Kilik as he looked at Moryomaru and Yura. "No, fool…Byakuya" said Naraku. Kilik thought about it and came up with an answer. "Deal with your little newcomer yourself, I got a fight to win" said Kilik. This had made Naraku very angry. Kilik made his way to the fight area where Shippo stopped him. "What took you two so long" he asked. "Never mind that" said Kilik. Kilik readied himself for his opponent who was Zasalamel. Kilik and Zasalamel exchanged blows and counters with one another. Byakuya looked on as he saw Kilik and Zasalamel take each other to the breaking point. "You're no match for me, so just give up" said Zasalamel. "Make me" said Kilik. Zasalamel grabbed a 2x4 and was about to hit Kilik over the head with it until he dodged the attacked and caught him with a flying martial arts kick to knock him out. 10 minutes later, as Kilik headed to find Xianghua, Naraku assaulted him. "If you ever want to see Xianghua again, do as I say" said Naraku.

**Luxor**

11 PM 

Kagura was feeling very nervous as of late. "Something's not right" she said to herself. She had been feeling like this ever since the parking lot brawl at the Bellagio. She watched as Siegfried muscled around with Hojo. She also was beginning to worry about Muso. "Another victory for Siegfried Schautffen" said the announcer. "That was done already" said Kagura. She had looked at her watch and was scratching her head in wonder. Raphael, Ivy, Ah and Un, Rin, Siegfried, Jaken, and Kagura were about to leave until a hooded gang attacked them from behind and took Kagura. "Damn those cowards" said Raphael. "They're running off with Kagura-sama" said Rin. Siegfried tried to chase after Kagura but he was beaten pretty badly.

**Out on the streets**

**Midnight**

Koga and his crew were keeping a low profile ever since they lost the tag team tournament. But ever since then, they've been winning and look to take one of the Vegas hotels for their own rather than just fighting on the streets like they've done all the time. They were leaving the Greek Isles casino when they noticed that one of their own was astray. "Where is Yunsung" said Koga. "I'll get him" said Hwang under his breath. Yunsung was actually talking with Cassandra, the girl that Ayame fought earlier. "So why don't you call me sometime" said Yunsung. Cassandra could only smile. Before she could say anything, Yunsung was grabbed by Hwang was dragged on the way out. "CALL ME" he yelled out to Cassandra. "Sure" she said. "Wondering where you were" said Koga. "Talking to more girls, eh Yunsung" said Mina. "Mr. Matchmaker here was talking to the girl that Ayame beat the crap out of" said Hwang. Ayame could only laugh. Koga then saw a purple limo with black tinted windows. He knew who this was. "Naraku" he said to himself. Koga then turned to his crew and addressed them. "Guys and gals" he said. "We've been winning but only on the low circuit clubs that no one wants to even fight in" he added. "We're taking back Las Vegas and toppling Naraku and all the other crews that get in our way" said Koga. To Koga his crew was going to take Vegas and leave the other crews on the streets.


	16. Kilik Does Naraku's Dirty Work

**Bellagio**

3PM 

When Kilik woke up from being knocked out, he had forgotten much about what happened last night. "Uuugh" Kilik groaned. Then, he started to remember what had happened. Naraku had knocked him out as he was trying to find Xianghua. Before he could even get to his feet, his cell phone rang. "Who's this" said Kilik groggily. "Help me Kilik" said Xianghua. Kilik gasped. "Hello, Kilik" said Naraku. "Naraku, what have you done to Xianghua" said Kilik. "Nothing…just yet" said Naraku in a sinister tone. "You haven't forgotten what I said, haven't you" he added. Kilik was still trying to remember. "You can have your girl back, if you take out members of your crew and Byakuya". Naraku said. "Why do you want me to take out your crony and my crew" Kilik asked. "Because if you don't" Naraku said. Naraku then turned his attention to Xianghua as he held the cell phone to her mouth and licked her face as she screamed. "You had better not harm her Naraku" Kilik yelled. "Then you'll do as I say" Naraku asked. Kilik sighed and then answered. "Yes…but only" before Kilik could finish what he was going to say, Naraku had hung up. "Damn it" Kilik said as he threw his cell phone across the room.

**Caesar's Palace**

4PM 

Naraku turned his attention over to Kagura who was caged like an animal next to two hungry lions. "Welcome back, Kagura" Naraku said. "What do you want with me other than having me dead" Kagura said. "To pick up where my torturing had left off" Naraku replied. Xianghua was reduced to tears as Kagura looked at her tied up in a chair. "You won't hold me or that girl captive for long" said Kagura. Naraku chuckled and then spat in her face. "Stupid woman, always defiant" said Naraku. "I'll tell you one thing though" he added with a smirk. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's crews will all fall and I'll take back Vegas for myself" Naraku said. "What about me" asked Kagura. "You…you will be finally dead and no one will hear from you ever" Naraku replied with a even more sinister look.

Bellagio 

**8PM**

Kilik sat in sorrow thinking whether or not Xianghua was fine. He stopped by Totosai's to see Shippo and Souten there probably buying stuff. He just lowered his head as he thought more of Xianghua. Kilik then headed for the fight area as he saw Maxi beating down on Hojo. "Get your ass up" said Maxi. Hojo had his nose and mouth busted up and a black eye on his right eye. Maxi swung a haymaker knocking out Hojo. "Is it over mommy" Hojo said as he fell into unconsciousness. Kilik then entered the circle and looked for a challenge. He looked to his left, then his right, and finally he pointed out to Shippo. "You" said Kilik. Shippo looked stunned. He pointed to himself and looked at Souten, who looked even more shocked then him. "What do you want with me Kilik" Shippo asked. Kilik balled his fist and socked Shippo in the mouth. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Souten gasped while Maxi spat out some beer he was drinking. Shippo, almost on the verge of tears, wiped the blood off his mouth and punched Kilik back. "Oh no" said Sango. "Why would Kilik do this" said Miroku. Kilik then roundhouse kicked Shippo into Souten. Kilik ran forward jump kicked both Shippo and Souten. Kilik didn't know what he was doing but if he had to free Xianghua, he might as well do it. Kilik then started throwing Shippo over his shoulder. Shippo was defenseless against Kilik. "Kilik, stop" said Kagome. Kilik tuned out Kagome and assaulted Shippo some more. Souten got on her feet, grabbed a lead pipe, and whacked Kilik over the head with it. "You must got some nerve" Souten said. She was about to hit Kilik again until Shippo punched Kilik between the legs as he grabbed his crotch. Souten threw the lead pipe to Shippo, as he was ready to knock Kilik out. Kilik grabbed the lead pipe from Shippo at the last moment and knocked him out. Kilik looked down at Shippo, and then at Souten as he left for the door. "Maxi stop him" said Sango. Maxi ran after Kilik. "Kilik" said Maxi. "Why you attacked Shippo" he asked. Kilik gave no response and just kept walking. "Something isn't right" Maxi said to himself

(A/N: In the last chapter, Koga's crew kept a low profile and Hojo will be bashed some more in this fic)


	17. Desperate Measures in Desperate Times

**Excalibur**

9PM 

Kilik found himself at the Excalibur just a day after he left the Inu-Tachi, that was temporarily ran by Miroku. Kilik just sighed deeply as he thought about how he was going to free Xianghua. Kilik was sitting next to Yura and Moryomaru. "You see that creep over there" said Yura as she pointed at Hojo talking game to Taki. "Yeah, what about him" said Kilik. "If you want your girl back, you might as well want a start a fight with him" said Moryomaru. Kilik had no choice he had to fight Hojo. Kilik walked towards where Hojo was. "You see Taki, I won several fights all by skill" said Hojo. "Really" said Taki. "What skills do you got other than worst pick-up lines?" Taki added. Hojo was stunned; all he was concentrating on was looking at Taki's blue cat suit. Before Hojo could say anything, the announcer spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen, now it is time to throweth downeth" he spoke as if he was in medieval times. "Who here seeks to fight" he added. This was Kilik's time to step up. Kilik came right up nervously but he had to do it for Xianghua's safety. "Ah, a warrior" said the announcer. Kilik acted like he was looking around until he pointed out Hojo. "You" said Kilik. Hojo pointed at himself. "Alright, time to prove myself" said Hojo. "Just watch a real fighter work" he added as he winked at Taki. Hojo made his way towards Kilik, only to trip up and almost fall. "I'm fine" said Hojo as everyone, even Taki snickered. Kilik balled his fist and caught Hojo with a right hook and threw him over his shoulder. Kilik was then stomping away on Hojo relentlessly as he looked at Yura and Moryomaru smile with approval. Hojo was coughing up blood as Kilik hit him over the head with a broomstick. "Timeout" Yelled Hojo. Kilik wanted to stop but he just couldn't. Kilik took to the air as he performed a flying martial arts kick to knock out Hojo. Yura and Moryomaru applauded with delight for Kilik's victory. Kilik walked away from a bleeding Hojo. Taki walked over to Hojo and shook her head. "Pitiful" she said as she made her way out of the Excalibur.

**Bellagio**

10PM 

The Inu-tachi was in disbelief over what Kilik did to Shippo. "That was uncalled for" said Kagome. "It's not Kilik to just fight someone on our crew" said Miroku. Shippo and Souten were still feeling the after effects from when Kilik attacked them. "Why would he do that" said Shippo. "Did you even try and stop him" said Souten as she looked at Maxi. Maxi was a distraught as the others. "How was I going to know he was gonna snap like that" Maxi bellowed. "Don't you yell at me, I'll spray you with mace" Souten said as she grabbed for a can of mace. "Stop this" said Miroku. "We have to work as one, there's no way Kilik is going to ruin this for us" Miroku added. Moments later, Sango entered the suite and saw what was going on. "Well, any news on the streets" Miroku asked anxiously. "I got word from Taki that Kilik is fighting in one of Naraku's clubs and can possibly be working for him" she said. "Damn it" Miroku snarled. "If I had my way with Kilik, he wouldn't be in this crew and I would have Xianghua to myself" Miroku said. "Get real, Miroku" said Sango. "B the way, where is Xianghua" said Kagome. Everyone looked at Maxi. "What" he said. "I don't know where she is half the time" he retorted. "This calls for drastic measures" said Miroku. "What do you mean" said Kagome. "We'll have to bring Sota in to take Kilik out" said Miroku. "But what about Xianghua" asked Sango. "Leave that to me" said Maxi.

Luxor

11PM

Raphael, Jaken, and Ivy agreed to find Kagura and bring her back to the Luxor before Sesshomaru came back from the hospital. "We must find Madam Kagura before Sesshomaru returns" said Raphael. "That's Lord Sesshomaru, Raphael" said Jaken. "How many times do I have to tell you" Jaken added. "My mistake" Raphael said. "What about Rin" asked Ivy. "She'll be taken care of by Siegfried, Ah and Un" said Raphael. "Where should we begin" asked Jaken. "How about the Bally's hotel" said Ivy. "Well then, let's head there" said Raphael. It was only a matter of time for them to find Kagura.

Caesar's Palace

11:30 PM

Kagura was now beginning to get anxious. Xianghua was already sleeping from crying herself to sleep. "I have to get out of here, but how". She knew that Goshinki was guarding the doorway and she had to figure out a way to get out. Sesshomaru was injured and Muso could be elsewhere fighting in Vegas maybe even left the town. "I'm fine just leave me alone" said a voice. "Wait, that voice sounded familiar" said Xianghua. "Kilik, help me" said Xianghua. Kilik couldn't hear the muffled screams of help by Xianghua. "Kilik, huh" said Kagura. "Maybe he can help me too" said Kagura.


	18. New Reinfrocements and A New Resolve

**Las Vegas Airport**

Noon 

Sota arrived at the Las Vegas Airport with Hachi, Miroku's right-hand man and drinking buddy. "Sota" Kagome yelled. Kagome waved wildly so that Sota would see her. Sota saw Kagome and her crew. "Hey, Kagome" said Sota. "Won any martial arts tournaments lately" Kagome asked with a smile. " A few" Sota replied. "You do know why we brought him here, right Kagome" asked Sango. "Yes" Kagome replied. "Good to see you again, Hachi" said Miroku. "Been long" said Hachi.

Bellagio 

**1PM**

The Inu-tachi headed back to the Bellagio where Sota was already awe-stricken by the sights and sounds of Las Vegas. "Wow" said Sota. "I wanna stay here" Sota said happily. "At least he's enthusiastic" said Miroku. "Maxi should be back to see Sota" said Sango.

Out on the streets 

**3PM**

Maxi was out all night looking for where Kilik was. He could only sigh and wonder where he was. "Waiting long" said a female voice. Maxi turned around and saw Setsuka, the woman that he had met from Caesar's Palace. "No, just getting some rest" Maxi said. "Your eyes are bloodshot by the way" Setsuka said as she looked into Maxi's eyes. Just then, a limo stopped where Maxi was sitting. Maxi knew that this was Naraku's limo. He walked over to the limo, looked in it and caught a glimpse of Kilik. Maxi gasped. As the limo took off, Maxi tried to go after the limo but he had to say bye to Setsuka. "Been lovely, bye" said Maxi. Maxi ran at full speed to catch the limo but was blocked off by Koga's crew. "Move out of the way" Maxi yelled. Koga's crew wasn't budging. Maxi nudged Yunsung and Ginta out of the way and saw the limo head into Caesar's Palace. "You could've said excuse me, Elvis" said Yunsung. "I did" Maxi said. "You want to make something of it" said Yunsung. "We saw what happened to your puny crew leader by Naraku's hand and that one of your own is working for Naraku under his own will" Koga said. "What do you mean" Maxi asked with his fists balled up. "I'm saying one of your roll dogs is now rolling with Naraku and his girl got kidnapped" Koga answered. "So why don't you get out of our way before we mess you up" said Yunsung as he nudged Maxi. Maxi was in a state of disbelief. He had to translate what Koga had informed him about Kilik. "Kilik was taken in by Naraku's crew under his own will and Xianghua's been kidnapped"

**Caesar's Palace**

5PM 

Naraku's crew and Kilik came back to Caesar's Palace after they picked up Kilik from Edgemaster's Gym. Kilik then saw Goshinki who was guarding a doorway that said keep out, live animals. "You know, you don't have to stand there, the sign already says it for you" Kilik said. "And". Goshinki replied. "Just let me see this room" Kilik said. "Why" Goshinki said. Kilik had to think up something. "Naraku told me to look around" said Kilik. "Oh did he" said Goshinki. "Yeah" said Kilik. "Fine, go ahead" said Goshinki. Kilik entered and saw Kagura caged up next to two hungry lions and he saw Xianghua tied up and sleeping. "Xianghua, wake up" whispered Kilik as he took the bandana off of Xianghua's mouth. "Kilik" said Xianghua. "It's okay, I'm here" said Kilik. Xianghua began to cry as Kagura started to wake up. "Hey, you" said Kagura. "Can you get me out of here" asked Kagura. Before Kilik could even a say a word, Xianghua intervened. "She's cool, Kilik" said Xianghua. "Me and her were locked in by Naraku" she added. Kilik looked at Kagura who was locked in a cage. Little did they know was that Goshinki was eavesdropping on them.

**Bellagio**

7PM 

Maxi came back from his venture into Las Vegas to meet up with the Inu-Tachi. "Alright, Elvis" said Sota. "Who's this" Maxi asked. "Sorry, Maxi" said Kagome. "That's my little brother" She added. "Any news on that traitor Kilik" said Shippo with his fists balled up. Maxi was hesitant at first but he had to do what the task at hand was given to him. "Kilik is working under Naraku" before Maxi could even finish, Miroku interrupted. "I knew it" said Miroku. "Wait there's more" Maxi added. Sango slapping him across the head stopped Miroku from speaking. "Go on" said Sango. "Kilik is working under Naraku but under his own will" Maxi said. "What do you mean" asked Souten. Maxi didn't want to tell them how he found out about this but he had to. "I found this out from Koga's crew". Said Maxi as he lowered his head. Everyone was in shock. "Koga said that he saw Kilik in the Caesar's Palace and he wasn't with Xianghua, who was kidnapped" Maxi added. "We have to do something" said Kagome. "We'll have to bum rush Caesar's Palace and take out Naraku" said Miroku. "What about Kilik and Xianghua" Shippo asked. "We'll have to get them to safety and from Naraku" Miroku added.


	19. The Final Fight for Vegas

Caesar's Palace

8PM

Kilik sat in his hotel room trying to figure out how he was going to free Xianghua but he now had to free Kagura as well. "Get ready for your fight, Kilik" said Naraku. Kilik got up and headed for the door. As he headed for the elevator, he wondered whom he was fighting. "Maybe, it's going to that Byakuya kid" Kilik thought to himself. When the elevator reached the first floor, his thoughts couldn't be more correct. "I knew it" he said. Meanwhile, the Inu-Tachi, Sesshi-Gumi, and Koga's crew were already inside the club with 3 big surprises. "Are you sure Kilik is here" asked Sango. "Yes" said Maxi. "I'll find Xianghua" said Miroku. "Not without me you won't" said Sango. Miroku and Sango headed to find Xianghua, only to see Kilik fighting Byakuya. "Oh no, it's Kilik" said Sango. "But why's he fighting Byakuya" Miroku said. Miroku and Sango looked in confusion. Kilik had Byakuya on the floor, covered in blood within an inch of his life. Kilik then looked up as they did the other people as they saw Naraku dressed like Julius Caesar. Naraku addressed the crowd and then looked at Kilik. Kilik at this point was dumbfounded. Naraku then brought out Xianghua, dressed in togas. Naraku gave a thumbs up to Kilik only to see his thumb go down as a sign to defeat Byakuya. Kilik looked down at Byakuya, he then saw Xianghua. "For Xianghua" said Kilik. "Hurry, Sango" said Miroku. Kilik was about to pull off his signature flying martial arts kick until he was stopped by Maxi. "Maxi what are you doing" said Kilik "Stop them" said Naraku. Naraku's crew members all cornered Kilik, Maxi, and Byakuya. "Looks bad for us…doesn't it" said Byakuya. "C'mon, that's our lead" said Koga as his crew all grabbed beer bottles and pulled out lead pipes. "We got to find Kagura" said Raphael. "There's going to be a riot anytime soon" said Siegfried. "Don't worry, it already has" said Jaken. Maxi and Kilik were fighting their way through Naraku's crew members. Kilik saw Naraku take Xianghua away. "Oh no you don't Naraku" yelled Kilik. As Naraku was about to make his getaway, he was stopped by a familiar voice. "Oh, Naraku" said the voice. "No…this can't be" said Naraku. He turned around slowly to see Inuyasha. "You didn't think that I wasn't comeback to kick your teeth in did you" he said as he cracked his knuckles and crept a smile. Xianghua try to fight herself off of Naraku but his grasp was too strong. "Let her go, this fight is between you and me" said Inuyasha. Naraku didn't want to let go of Xianghua until Kilik came in. "Inuyasha" said Kilik in a tone of surprise. "Didn't think that you would see me again" Inuyasha asked. Kilik was still stunned. Back in the club, Raphael and Siegfried were trying to find Kagura when they saw Goshinki head in a room with gasoline and a blowtorch. "Stop" said Siegfried. Goshinki used his blowtorch to keep Raphael and Siegfried away as he headed for the dark room. Goshinki locked himself in with who he thought was Kagura, who was trapped in a cage Goshinki started to make a huge of circle around him so that Kagura would burn. When he lit the circle, someone else was also with him. "Turn around" said a cold-sounding voice. Goshinki was hesitant at first but when he turned around, he noticed that the cage was empty and wondered how Kagura got out. By the time he fully turned around, he was face to face with Sesshomaru. "Boo" said Sesshomaru. "How did you get in here" Goshinki said as he freaked out. "Easy" said Sesshomaru as he started dangling the keys from his fingers. He threw the keys down and threw a haymaker at Goshinki sending him into the fire to burn. Raphael and Siegfried did all they could to bring the door down but when it came down, there were flames. "We're too late" said Siegfried. "No you're not" said Sesshomaru as he emerged from the flames. "But where's Kagura" asked Raphael. "Here I am" said Kagura. Kagura looked stunning in her red dress and black heels. Siegfried and Raphael were stunned. "Stop staring you two" said Sesshomaru. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Naraku had a stare down. "You thought that you could injure me and Sesshomaru and get back Vegas huh" said Inuyasha. "Well, I have news for you" he added. "Me and Sesshomaru called a truce and we freed our old man" Inuyasha smiled. "Who you calling old man" said a voice. Out of the shadows emerged Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, Inutaisho. "No, this can't be" said Naraku. "Watch your old man knock some sense into Naraku" said Inutaisho. Naraku was desperate, he ran towards Xianghua but Kilik roundhouse kicked Naraku so that Inutaisho could finish him off. A series of kicks, throws and a flurry of punches sent Naraku reeling all over the place. Inutaisho threw a haymaker to Naraku but he countered the attack by throwing purple dust at him. "Remember that" said Naraku. Inuyasha nodded at Kilik and the two charged at Naraku at full speed. "Here's something for you to remember" said Inuyasha as he and Kilik charged at full speed as the both of them did a flying karate kick to knock Naraku off the top of the Caesar's Palace building. Naraku fell on the way down, injuring his back. The eyewitnesses were Koga's crew, who were walking out of Caesar's Palace with over 500,000 dollars from beating people up and breaking the slot machines. "Ouch, that must've hurt" said Mina. Koga spat at Naraku. "Flat on your back as usual" said Koga. Yunsung reached into Naraku's toga and pulled his wallet, which had 250,000 dollars. "You won't be needing this other than your movie rental card" said Yunsung. "Let me take something" said Ayame. Ayame took Naraku's watch and kicked him in the side of his head. "Let's roll" said Koga. The police car rolled up at the Caesar's Palace. "Geez, it's the man" said Yunsung. "Don't worry, we're not here for you types" said Souten. "Plus I'm a girl so I'll that go" she added as her brothers and her red dragon came out of the car and assaulted Naraku brutally. "This time, no mistakes" said Hiten. "That spit looks nice on him" said Manten. "Looks like Las Vegas belongs back to the big dog" said Inutaisho. "Glad to have you back, father" said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, and Inuyasha all looked up at the Vegas sky. They knew now the Las Vegas was finally theirs.


End file.
